How Harry Saved The World After Voldemort
by dracoluciuspotter
Summary: Well........its interesting and entirely from my imagination.....It took about 30 minutes to write so it might not be good.


How Harry Saved The World After Voldemort.  
  
"I-I can't do this anymore," Harry said. "I'll change, Harry I will," I mumbled. "I've hurt you too many times, Draco, I didn't mean to but they happened," "It wasn't your fault Sirius died. You conquered Voldemort, you should be happy" I start to cry. "You should learn from your mistakes, and by letting me go will not make you learn. If you let me go I'll probably commit suicide or worse." "No, no you wouldn't, I know you, or well I used to," Harry spoke each word carefully not trusting his voice. "Harry, I've changed, we aren't enemies anymore, and maybe we're not lovers either." I walked away. "DRACO!" Harry yelled after my retreating back, I never even looked back.  
  
I fall to the floor crying, reliving the last moment I saw Harry in 10 years and it had ended with a fight. I was supposed to meet Harry today, he canceled, for the twelfth time. Do you think he remembers? If so that might be why he's canceling, I don't think he's going to come back to me like I thought he was.  
  
I wish that I never say those words to him, I know he misses me, well I'm the only one who knows he's alive, after Hogwarts he cut himself off from the wizarding world. I know he wants to meet me but how can I tell him I was wrong, that I can't live without him? I'm sure he'll forgive me but what if he's found some-one else? I just can't risk making a fool of myself in front of him. He say he had something he wanted to talk to me about, I wonder, if he forgives me and well we get married or something would I still be Harry Potter and he Draco Potter or would I be Harry Malfoy and him Draco Malfoy? Ron will never forgive me, I chose Draco over him and he got mad. He was with Hermione but they broke up when Ron decided he was gay. I don't know who Ron's with now, Blaise Zabini was gay but he's in Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley but he's a Hufflepuff, I miss Oliver, if Oliver never left I wouldn't be in this situation.  
  
Knock knock knock I wonder who's at the door, I'd die if it was Draco, but if it's Ron or Hermione I might slam the door in their face. They betrayed me, I can't forgive some-one who did that to me. Who knew Hermione knew how to plant some-one outside a portrait and not let them in. I was officially kicked out of Gryffindor because of my association with Slytherins. Why couldn't the hat have put me in Slytherin to begin with. I answer the door "Oliver? Ron? Hermione? What are you doing here? How'd you fine me?" "Draco" All three say at the same time. "We're here to make some confessions and well apologize. I'll go first," Oliver says. "Harry, I really think you should forgive Draco, you should know it's serious because I want you to be happy even if it's with a Slytherin and not me." "Yea Harry, we just want you to be happy, that's all we ever wanted," Ron added in. "Harry, please don't hate us, we weren't sent by Draco if that's what you're thinking, we miss you and your happiness. If Draco makes you happy then so-be-it but remember if he hurts you again we'll be sure to kill him." If he doesn't kill himself first "Harry, What are you thinking?" Ron asks me in a worried voice. "Oh nothing, just the past," I say "Back when I was with Draco. He never would've hurt me, and the truth is he didn't, I hurt him and myself." "Harry, if I never left you this wouldn't have happened, but well, with Fred and George around, Percy'd hate me if he found out." Oliver says regretfully. "Harry, we have to take you out, get some fresh air, see the sun, there's some-one we'd like you to meet." Hermione says. ""Fine, let me get my cloak" I say defeated. "Cloak? It like 200 bloody degrees out Harry, if anything you should take some layers off." Ron says astonished "Didn't you know it was summer?" "Okay, lets go." I say. "Where are we going?" I ask after about 20 minutes of walking. "Oh," Hermione says. "DeFragelon La Fracheles." "That's where Draco wanted to meet me, is it French?" "Yes, it's French, and I don't know about Draco but it's a nice restaurant." Hermione says in her I-Know-Everything voice. "Yea you do Hermione, Dr-" Ron says "Dragons cook the food." Hermione says while putting her hand over his mouth. "Really? Dragons?" Oliver looked excited. "Well, we're here, Harry meet you in a few hours, we'll be in Diagon Alley, it's right around the corner." Hermione said as she grabbed the other two and stormed off. Harry thought it sounded like she was yelling and cursing them.  
  
"Well, look who it is, Harry Potter," A familiar drawl caught my attention. "Draco," I say and nod. "What a pleasant surprise." "Alright, why did you always cancel?" He asks. "Cancel? What? What are you talking about?" I look and sound confused. "I've been asking to meet up with you twelve times. Each and every time you cancel!" He yells at me. "I never got a letter or call or anything." "What?!?!?!" He looks mad. "Okay, you're just playing with me aren't you? Teasing, not believing." "I've missed you," I say to try and change the subject. "I've missed you too, That is no reason to lie though! I know you got those letters! I even used Hedwig!" He goes right back to yelling. "I never got any fucking letters okay? Just fucking drop it!" I scream at him. "I'm gone, I can't stand being near you anymore. I wished you just die Draco, I'd never go through this again if you did. I'll kill you, that'll work." I say. "AVADA KEDAVR-" I yell, pointing me wand at his heart. "Harry no!" Hermione yells distracting me. "Why not Hermione? Why not kill him and live the rest of my life how I was?" I am clearly pissed off. "Because, you never listened to the whole story!" She says exasperated. "Please Harry, just listen. Go ahead Draco." "Harry, I know we fought, and well yelled, and threatened, and everything else we did, I never once apologized. Now it's time for me to do so. Harry, I'm very sorry that we never got along, I caused you your life and mine. Voldemort has a brother, his name is Albus Dumbledore. He was a Riddle! He was undercover to find out about you. Albus is now trying to take over the world. Only you can stop him. I tried, he killed me, and I am a holographic image. I should've told you before but there was no way you'd believe me. Oliver, Ron, and Hermione are holograms as well. They died. The entire Wizarding World is in fear! Only you can stop him, if you die the entire world dies as well. Please save us." "What?" I ask. "Harry come here, try and punch me" Draco says calmly. walk up and my hand goes right through him "What the?" I say. "Harry, we have to go." All four of them disappear never to be seen again.  
  
Harry vanquishes Albus and saves the world. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else who died, lives once more. Harry and Draco, lets just say they got along fine. Ron and Hermione get married and Ron becomes straight again. Oliver and Percy run away and elope privately. Everyone is happy except for Severus Snape. His one true love was Dumbledore's servant. Minerva McGonagall died when Dumbledore died. Minerva and Severus were in love until Harry Bloody Potter came to save the day, again. 


End file.
